A Heretic's Struggle
by onelasthero
Summary: When a young Senghaili is drafted into the armada, things seem to go downhill. However, he'll learn the secrets of the hierarchs worship and change his ways which will lead him to a girl he never dreamed of meeting... well sorta. rated for content
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my second story ever. This will be a fic with OC's and a plot rewrite and twist. Many things are going to be possible in this fic depending on how my mind works during writing. Will also be first person. Well on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the halo series.

Greetings. My name is Ferdu Ganailee a sangheili, but my human friends call me Spike due to the many spike attachments on my armor. I used to follow the ways of the covenant, but after an encounter with some rebel Sangheili I finally understood something. However, more into that later on for now a story must have a beginning.

It was a beautiful day on our home world, Sanghelios, but it was also a dark day. For many years their had been no heretics, but recently many had appeared. I was among many of the young warriors recruited for combat that day, sixteen in human years. We were given our blue recruit armor and tossed onto phantoms to "fight for the glory of the hierarchs and punish the treachery." Many of us would not return.

A zealot walked through our ranks sizing us up before placing us in squads. I was placed in a small four man squad with another recruit, a veteran, and a commander. The veteran seemed to look down upon us two recruits, but it was like he despised me especially. The other recruit and I looked at each other at each other. I remember all he could do was smile, even in the face of death he smiled, his mandibles turned up in a familiar way to humans.

He offered his hand which I shook happily, "Greetings, I am Recodo Dessamee, who are you my new battle brother?" he asked. I inclined my head, "I am Ferdu Ganailee brother, pray tell, have you any idea where we are bound?" He seemed about to answer when the veteran stood placing his face close to mine, "You will go where you are told without asking questions _recruit_." he snarled the last word spittle flying from his mandibles.

What happened next is forever burned into my memory. Our commander stepped forward placing a hand on the veteran pulling him away from our stunned faces, " Enough Saderg, leave them be." he said gently yet firmly. I gaped at him my mandibles splayed wide in awe. He stood there the very being every one of us strived to be.

He was muscular even for a Sangheili, but he moved with great agility. His body was encased in the standard under armor and his white over armor. His eyes displayed great wisdom and his skin scars of distant battles won. He looked us over with a grin splaying over his mouth saying, "So you two are now in my squad, welcome, I am your commander, Jeradoo Messayee, and this," he motioned toward the veteran, " is my blood brother, Saderg Messayee." He waited for us to introduce ourselves.

We responded quickly standing to attention. He waved his hand, "please relax for now, there will be time for tension later," He waited for us to sit again before sitting as well earning a glare from his brother, "Brother," he scowled, "it is not right for a squad commander to be at ease on the edge of battle." Jeradoo dismissed his brother's statement with another wave of his hand, "Now I am as new to this squad as you are so why don't we fully introduce ourselves, you start." he motioned at Recodo.

Recodo smiled gleefully as he began recounting his life. He had been born to a family know for it's dexterity and natural stealth abilities. His family trained them in their art from the time he could walk and hold a weapon. His family often praised him on his unnatural talents in those fields as a whole. He spoke for a great deal of time about his accomplishments before finishing.

Jeradoo latched to every word, "Well what do you think Saderg?" he asked turning to his sibling. Saderg snorted, "A natural show off I think." Recodo looked at his feet in shame. I couldn't help it,I stood indignantly pointing a finger at the veteran and said quietly enough the other squads on the phantom wouldn't hear me, "You have no right to be rude as thus." He stood and put his face close to mine again and began to snarl. Normally I would have stood down immediately, but in my anger I stood the challenge and let loose a growl that surprised even myself. We stood for several seconds glaring at each other.

Jeradoo's laughter cut in, causing us both to look at him. He laughed until tears welled in his eyes, "He's not afraid of you at all Saderg." he continued to laugh. Saderg returned his glare to me, "He should be, he should be begging me for mercy if he knows who we are brother." Jeradoo stood wiping a tear out of his eye, "Well he doesn't know who we are so let me enlighten him before you make your final decision." And thus Jeradoo told the two of us the exploits of his brother and him, the countless battles and deaths they had witnessed.

Recodo and I sat in silence, admiration for the two battle hardened warriors before us evident on our faces. Jeradoo continued talking of their early years of service as his brother basked in the memories of the fights. He finished up a story of fighting with one of the arbiters, now dead, against one of the major battles in the rebellion of the Unggoy. When he finished Saderg pointed at me and snarled, "Now explain who dares to challenge me!"

I stood tall as my long dead father taught me to when telling others my name and in the tone he said demanded respect I calmly said, "I am Ferdu Ganailee." The veteran took a step back at my tone. Jeradoo stood and spoke, "Well now as more experienced fighters it is up to my brother and I to see your strong points one-on-one," he paused to let it sink in, "Saderg, you will take Recodo to training room forty-two when we reach the ship, understood?" It was less of a question and more of an order.

Saderg mumbled under his breath, "Yes sir." Jeradoo nodded in recognition of the affirmative. It took us twenty units to reach the ship. I looked over my new home carefully. It was a regular cruiser in good condition. What captured my attention, however was the name of the ship, _the Dark Revelation. _At the time I didn't know how aptly named it was. Well maybe I did, as we approached the hanger I had a feeling of foreboding.

Our phantom met with a long line of others going into the hanger. We finally dismounted and we followed our commander through the long purple-hued hallways to a large room filled with other recruits. I looked around the room taking it all in. It was a large stadium room with a pedestal in the middle surrounded by tiers and tiers of seats. Many of the recruits were seated while others stood around or played Goudinka, a card game. I looked to see our commander waiting patiently for our attention.

He pointed to two vacant seats in one of the rows toward the middle, "You both will sit there for the orientation." We nodded and he walked out of the room. Recodo and I looked at each other and clicked our mandibles, our shrug, and went to our seats. For what seemed forever we waited and then another Sangheili walked in. he walked in wearing white armor like our commander's, but we didn't even need the symbol on his shoulder to know he was a shipmaster.

He stepped up to the pedestal and suddenly a large hologram of him appeared before us, causing many, myself included, to gasp. He looked around at all of us, his eyes taking in each and every one of us. Slowly he spoke in a kind, yet gravely voice that resonated off the walls, "Recruits, you, all of you, have been given the honor to grace the army of the covenant. The hierarchs themselves have seen as such that all of you be handpicked for this privilege. We here will teach you to the best of our ability to be the best soldiers the covenant could ever ask for. You need not have fear, for the hierarchs have blessed your victory. For each one that falls in service a place in heaven is ready. Here on this ship, young warriors, you will learn combat and out there, on the battlefield, you will quench your bloodthirstiness with the blood of your enemies."

He looked at us again, "This is my ship and your home, that makes me your battle father, now look to the Sangheili around you for each and every one of them is now your brother or sister. Your lives are now belonging to the covenant. Welcome to the glorious covenant armada!" His shout was drowned out by the furious war cries of millions of recruits. I, however, stayed quiet, wondering what sick things they would ask of us.

AN: Ok there it is. Chapter one of my new series,_ A Heretic's Struggle. Just to clarify a few things the elite telling the story has human influence from later on so he'll talk more human than most elites would. I also tried to spell things like the name of the planet to the best of my ability, but I'm not even sure if that is really the name I just read the name in several others fics so I went with it. So please R&R and tell me what I can improve and what you like as it is, Yes there will be some romance later on, but not for a while I want it to build up. let's just say I'll hint at her every now and again. I actually feel like I rushed this one what do you guys think? Well later._


	2. Chapter 2: A Warrior's Blade

_AN: Well this seems to be a worthwhile story to write so I'll focus on it while I wait for the polling of my other one. So yeah here we go._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with halo, games or books._

_The amphitheatre cleared out quickly as veterans ushered us out to wait for our commanders. Recodo was ecstatic about the idea of battle and made sure I knew, "Yes finally a chance to be in a real battle," he cried his mandibles turned up in an even bigger smile, "A chance to earn honor and be victorious, it's incredible isn't it?" he turned to look at me._

_I stared at my new combat boots that had no markings on their gleaming surface. I sighed looking at the boots of the veterans, scratches and dried blood covered theirs if not dents or breaks. I had never been the Sangheili's version of normal, instead of loving combat I had chosen to spend my time helping my mother with the menial tasks. I didn't belong here, I had no fight in me and most likely never would._

_I thought back to the days my father had tried to teach me how to fight. He had continuously tried to find my "blood spur" as he put it. The thing that sent me my blood boiling into a rage. He had tried time and time again and never found it. I expected to die in this army before to long._

_So engrossed in my thoughts I was that when Jeradoo spoke I jumped, "Well looks like it's time," he said, "Recodo please go with Saderg for your evaluation." Recodo nodded and followed Saderg down one of the many halls. Jeradoo motioned for me to follow him and I obliged. For many units we walked through the ship before stopping in front of a small door. Jeradoo placed his hand on a small machine near the door and it slid open and we walked through._

_The room was huge a full beam rifles range in every direction. At one end were pads for those training with the rifles and pistols would stand. At the scattered over the vast majority of the room were hologram projectors where the targets would appear. One area that caught my attention was settled in a corner behind the range, it was a small dueling ring and in the containers around it were lined several inactive energy blades._

_I stared at it in awe remembering what I had been told about them. Only the better of the warriors were allowed to wield them and they were the most feared of all the covenant's weaponry. I looked on and sighed, there was no way I would even be allowed near them, much less to hold one. I turned back to Jeradoo._

_He looked at me with great intensity and said, "Back on the phantom you never did introduce yourself," he sat down, "care to begin?" he asked. I shifted uncomfortably as I sat down, "It's really not all that interesting to hear about me sir." I replied sullenly. He continued to stare at me, "Recruit Ferdu Ganailee," I jumped at the use of my full title, "as your commanding officer it is my duty to know as much about you as I can, so anything you say is of interest to me, now please begin."_

_So I began telling him as I tell you now my story, " Well I was born in a smaller colony that no one really knew about. At a young age my father tried to teach me to be a warrior, but he could never get through to me, so he left to rejoin the ranks leaving me alone with my mother and sisters as my brothers went with him. I grew to be compassionate like my sisters, with a respect for all life."_

" _I continued to grow and I learned all about the covenant as I could and respected the way they allied every species for peace." I paused at the next memory, as it was both vague and disturbing. Jeradoo looked at me, motioning me to continue, "One day a warrior came to our abode, he had drank too much deserdai and tried to grope my sister. I remember standing between him and her, snarling for him to leave at once. He punched me and threw me out of the way."_

_I choked on the next part and he noticed, "What is wrong Ferdu?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and saw he was concerned, "I fell to the ground and cursed my own weakness. She called out my name and I stood up with anger pushing through my veins. Everything blurred and I remember the warrior screaming as well as my sister, but they were drowned out by a voice I didn't recognize roaring in anger."_

"_I woke up later and felt a liquid all over me, so I opened my eyes and stared in horror." I shivered at the memory, "The warrior was no longer in one piece, but strewn everywhere and his blood covered me from head to hoof. I asked my sister who had done this and she pointed at me saying, 'you did.' I was horrified and swore I would never fight again. Now this happens and I must break my vow, I shouldn't even be here I don't know how to fight."_

_I looked pleadingly at him and knew I was going to get the "you coward" speech. However, he just smiled, confusing me fully. He stood and walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Then you and I are not so different, I didn't want to fight so I was placed in the reserves until one day we were called out. That day I knew I was destined to fail, but I didn't and do you want to know why?" I nodded curious._

_He looked into my eyes and yet past me to a distant memory, "That was the day I met my mate. She and her squad were fighting a losing battle and had called for reinforcements. I was part of the platoon that went to aid her squad. When I saw her I couldn't help it, I jumped into the midst of the enemy, mindlessly slaughtering them. I earned my promotion to veteran in that one battle."_

_I stood dumbfounded, my father had always said the blood spur would not be found in the heart and yet my commander's had. I listened intently as Jeradoo continued speaking, "Now you come here saying your father never found your fighting spirit and yet I see it plain as I see you now." He grabbed my hand forcing it over my heart, "This here, right here, is what separates the warriors from the barbarians. If you fight for a reason outside of this one you are a monster."_

"_Now I want you to remember what you felt here when you attacked that warrior. NOT here," he poked my head, "but in your heart." He waited for me to remember, so I thought back…_

_Flashback_

_I was tending to the small garden near our home with my sister, our mother out. We smiled and laughed as we made small talk, "So, my sister, I hear you have attracted the entire male population of the neighborhood." She giggled stiffly, "Oh stop it you, I'm still young, but your still the little brother." I poked her in the shoulder playfully._

_She looked at me with an odd gleam in her eyes, "Have you given any thought into obtaining a mate, my brother?" I chuckled softly, the truth was I had never felt that connection to any female of my own race, but I wasn't about to tell her that, "No, dear sister, I have not."_

_She stopped what she was doing and tapped her upper left mandible, something she did when she had an idea, "Well a family moved in a block down and they have a girl about your age, pretty little thing too." I rolled my eyes, "Dear sister, I will chose a mate when I am ready and not before and I will not have you chose one for me."_

_She pouted as she resumed her work and I smiled, she always tried to make me feel guilty. I slowly became aware of a low humming and I would have ignored it if I hadn't smelled the stench of deserdai coming toward us. This smell always meant bad news here. The warrior rounded the corner, still in his blazing crimson armor. He had probably drank to his recent promotion seeing as the armor was new and I had no problem with that, but I did with what he did next._

_As he came around the corner, walking in a sideways motion he saw us, or more specifically, my sister. He walked toward us and I smelled the scent I could only describe as arousal. I stepped between him and my sister, "Excuse me sir, are you lost?" I asked politely. He looked at me through glazed eyes, "No, but you can get lost, I want to talk with the pretty little thing there." he spat. I felt rather than saw her step back in fear, "I'm sorry, but it appears she doesn't want to talk, now please leave." I growled._

_His fist nailed me in the jaw, breaking one of my mandibles, as I flew threw the air to land several feet away. I clutched my jaw and heard him take a step toward my sister. I climbed to my feet and jumped on the warrior's back only to be flung off and hit the ground hard. His hoof slammed into my gut. I doubled over in pain and heard my sister yell something I couldn't understand._

"_Now stay on the damn ground!" the warrior snarled. I lay there, cursing my own weakness. I knew he was going to do something to her if I didn't get up, but I had no energy left, the pain was immense. She shouted my name in a squeak and my head shot up. He was reaching toward her and she kept backing up. The fear in her eyes burned into my mind._

_A new sensation coursed threw my body, a deep burning that came from my chest, but I didn't care. I now had energy again and stood slowly. My sister looked at me and the warrior followed her gaze to see me getting up, "I thought I said stay on the ground I guess you didn't get it the first time!" he spat, charging fist raised._

_Before I knew what had happened my hand caught his fist and twisted it backwards. A loud snap was heard as his wrist broke and he cried out in pain. I looked into his now tearing eyes and whispered, "You should have just kept walking you bastard." Then things went blank._

_End flashback_

What I had felt had registered in my mind and I looked at my chest. I looked up to see Jeradoo nodding, "Now you understand and now you will fight, correct?" he asked. I nodded and he dragged me to the weapon racks near the range. He tossed me a plasma rifle, it felt wrong in my hand, but it was standard issue so I listened as he taught me to use it.

After a long lecture he activated the projectors and had me use them as target practice. I learned quickly and used the weapon well, but I just didn't feel right with it. I was about to fire at another target when it dispersed. I looked over at Jeradoo, who had deactivated the holograms. He nodded to me, "Now we find the weapon that fits you."

I followed him back to the racks and replaced the rifle as he looked over the weapons and me. He reached up and grabbed a carbine and tossed it to me. As I made my way to the range he called out, "No, just hold the weapon and tell me when it feels right to you. The carbine wasn't my weapon. We walked down the racks trying every weapon, but none of them felt right.

As Jeradoo replaced a fuel rod cannon I let my eyes drift to the small dueling ring and the hilts that were the swords. I envisioned myself holding one, saw myself standing there blade in hand, and shivered violently. I shook my head and returned my attention to Jeradoo. He was smiling as he looked from me to the dueling area, "Well, well, well battle shivers?" he looked at me, "I think we found your weapon."

To say my mandibles were stretched to the breaking point was an understatement. As we walked to the blades my mind raced. He couldn't be serious! Me, a lowly recruit, wield an energy sword! I was dreaming!

We reached the swords and he grabbed one and flung it at me yelling, "CATCH." I complied faster than I thought possible with several feet to spare before I caught it. As my hand touched the hilt the blue blade sprang to life. Suddenly I felt alive, the blade had become part of me and I never wanted to let go, ever.

I looked from the blade to him and he laughed, "Yes, I can see it in your eyes, that's your weapon."

His face became stern, as did his voice, "That blade is yours now, no one else's, and you will treat it as such. Even when you are not allowed to carry a pistol you will not be denied your sword, so you will carry it with you everywhere, understand?" I saluted happily shouting, "Yes sir!" He smiled again and turned around.

He reached up and grabbed another blade, activating it as he turned to face me, "Now let's see what you can do with it." he said before he charged. Fear ran threw me as he ran at me and then suddenly a voice, in my head, _don't be afraid,_ it said. It was a male voice and it dripped with wisdom,_ I will help you._

Before I could ask what it meant I heard a loud pop and Jeradoo seemed to slow down to a walk. My body reacted and my blade came up deflecting his to the side as he tried to bring it down on my head. Quickly I span, kicking out with my right hoof. He caught it and swung his blade sideways, toward my head. I let myself fall back, reaching out with my hands.

His blade cut empty air as I did a handstand and kicked out with my left hoof hitting him in the chest. He flew back, but landed on his hooves and charged again. He caught my back, but I was ready. As he jumped for my back I lashed out with my left hand. I caught him in the nose and he dropped holding his nose.

I stepped forward and he raised a hand, "Enough! By the gods You've never fought with a blade before and yet are so natural with it! I am proud to say you passed the evaluation and are now officially on my squad." We shook hands as I cheered inside. I had done it!

We walked to the exit as a looked at my new blade. I stopped. It was so plain anyone could claim it was theirs, I had to mark it as mine! I walked over to the weapons rack and pulled out a plasma knife, Jeradoo watching what I was doing. The mark should mean something to me, but what. The memory of the burning sensation in my chest returned and suddenly I knew.

With slow, delicate strokes I carved the symbols for the words "heart blade" into the handle. As I replaced the knife Jeradoo saw the symbols and nodded. I was now excited. Then I remembered Recodo. I hoped he had passed Saderg's evaluation.

We walked out and through some more hallways and came to the barracks. As we went to go through the door I heard Recodo yell, "Ferdu, my squad brother." He ran up to me and we clasped each others shoulders. Saderg followed behind growling about "insubordination." Jeradoo looked at his brother, "Well did he-" Saderg cut him off, "He… passed."

I looked at Recodo and noticed a beam rifle slung over his back. I gave his shoulder a squeeze of congratulations and he positively beamed. We followed Jeradoo into the barracks and he pointed at a bed on the floor level built into the wall and another just above it, also built into the wall, "Those will be your beds, now get some rest, you'll need it."

Recodo ran and jumped into the top bed. I didn't mind the bottom so I laid down on it and stared at the ceiling of the "room." I heard snoring from above me and chuckled quietly to myself. I pulled my blade from its resting place on my hip and looked at it. With it in my hand I felt complete, well all most. After remember the conversation I had had with my sister I realized there was still an empty place in my heart. It worried me and I fell asleep with those thoughts…

_I was running over rocks and my hooves sank into the dirt. I was scared, there was something chasing me and I didn't want to get caught. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into something. I ran into a creature roughly my height, but it didn't have an elongated neck and it didn't hunch. It was wearing a green armor and stared down at me. It moved an odd looking weapon to face be. The barrel of the weapon was opened wide and I knew I was going to die , "No please don't, I'm not your enemy." I yelled. I heard my voice play back in another language near the creature's head. The creature bent down near me and it reached to its head and twisted the head off. No not a head, a helmet. The sun fell in my eye and I saw a yellow colored fur on the creature's head, but it was short. I strained to see the face of this creature, but everything started to fade…_

_AN: yay another chapter and I like where this story's going so I'll stick with this one for a while. Well R&R please. No really would you? Come on I'm begging you._


	3. Chapter 3: A Father and A Friend

_AN: Well I would like to thank Spacefan for the review and as for the underlining, I think I've fixed that. Once again thank you for the review. Now to the story._

_I awoke gasping for breath and stood. The dream was still livid in my mind which was odd, I usually forgot all my dreams when I woke. It was unbelievable, the dream had felt so real to me. I shook my head to clear it and looked at Recodo._

_He was still sleeping, looking just like a youngling, but he snored so loudly I saw many other warriors around us with their pillows over their heads. I chuckled at this as I heard many of them snoring also. It must have been the sleep cycle for everyone, but me, was fast asleep. I sat down on my bed and cupped my head in my hands. All I could remember was that strange creature, it was almost familiar and yet totally alien to me._

_I sat there for the longest time, thinking this over, when a loud siren wailed out. Warriors around me woke up and jumped from their beds frantically running to and fro. I called to one as he ran past me, "What's going on!?" He stopped long enough to reply, "Time for battle." before running off again._

_A figure landed beside me and said, "Battle? Finally!" I saw Recodo's eyes, and the fire within them, and groaned. He looked at me, concerned, "What's wrong Ferdu?" I huffed in fake sadness, "Your all ready to go, I'm not going to get any kills." I joked. His ever-smile returned and he joked back, "Don't worry, I'll __try_ to save you one."

We ran to Saderg and Jeradoo, who had quarters on the far side of the barracks. They motioned for us to follow before taking off at a dead run, us trailing behind. We ran through several halls, the alarm still going off, before finally reaching the hanger. Hundreds of phantoms were there all being filled with eager warriors. A zealot ran to Jeradoo, bowing his head in respect, before saying, "Commander, you and your squad are to be part of the primary wave so," his eyes wandered to Recodo and me, "the recruits can have some fun." The way he said "fun" made me shiver.

We quickly boarded a phantom near the bay door and sat down. Jeradoo went to the pilot, "What do you know of the enemy." The pilot turned slightly to look at him, "A large band of heretics, call themselves "The Revealing Hand." They've only recently become a threat by stealing ship, weapons, and supplies. We are dropping you near the main HQ to kill their leader." Jeradoo nodded thanks before returning to his seat.

I looked around the ship to see not all the warriors on the ship were Sangheili. Many Kig-yar and Unggoy were waiting to go to battle also. I looked at the back of the ship and used all my willpower to keep my jaw from dropping. We had a Lekgolo pair with us! This was incredible, but I didn't have long to reflect on this.

We all heard the loud voice of the shipmaster call through the battle com, "Attention first wave pilots, we drop out of slip space in five units. Warriors , prepare for combat and know the gods shine favor on your victory." That really didn't inspire my confidence. We felt the ship rock as we dropped to normal space near a small space station in orbit around a lush green planet.

The pilot fired up the engines and we stormed from the hanger with several others with us. I watched in fascinated horror as we drew near the space stations dock and their seraph fighters flew out to destroy us. I feared we were dead before we even touched down only to see our own fighters destroy the would be attackers. I looked and saw they outnumbered us, but our pilots were flying circles around them. It was going to be a close fight.

We had an experienced pilot as he dodged the many criss-crossing projectiles. Many around us were not so fortunate, and we watched in silence as several explosions lit the dark of space. We quietly mourned the passing of our brothers. They had died without even being able to fight back. Then we returned our attention to the approaching hanger.

I looked to the side of the room and saw some of the heretics. They were wearing a sick brown colored armor that made them look rotting. What really caught my attention though were the plasma cannons they were setting up. I pointed them out to Jeradoo, "Commander, look!" His eyes widened as he saw them too, "Pilot look sharp, port side!"

The pilot reacted quickly, he pushed the mounted turrets to fire at the threat, decimating them in seconds. We and seven more phantoms touched down in the hanger and we grabbed our weapons before we stepped off the gravlift in the ships belly, Sangheili followed by the Kig-yar and Unggoy and finally our Lekgolo pair. Jeradoo inclined his head and sprinted for a passage to our left. We followed quickly our rifles leveled for any threats.

Apart from our rifles Jeradoo and I carried swords and I noticed the symbols for "fate" carved on it. Recodo carried his beam rifle across his back and Saderg had a carbine. We sprinted down the hallway and I felt something was wrong so I stopped. They noticed, "Ferdu what's wrong?" I didn't answer. Just now I could have sworn I felt a disturbance in the air behind me.

I dropped my rifle and grabbed my sword, activating it in mid-swing. I felt it hit something and an anguished cry rang out. Blood splattered the front of my armor as a heretic appeared in time to look down and see himself in two halves. Some of the blood got in my mouth and I gagged before swallowing. Suddenly I heard the pop again and the voice,_ Now let's see what you can really do._ I smiled and looked up.

I now saw the hall was filled with heretics, but it was more I could smell them and that gave me a picture of where they were. They all seemed to move in slow motion as I ran at them, their expressions showing surprise then fear. Before they knew what was happening I was in their midst, hacking and slashing at them. Blood flowed freely from each wound I inflicted.

One tried to raise his rifle only to have his arm cut off. When I had killed all but five one called a retreat. I wanted to go after them, to finish the job, they were going to hurt my sister! I stopped, why would I think that, my sister wasn't even here. It seemed like fire coursed through my veins, then and then rapidly cooled.

I turned back, deactivating my blade and placing it on my hip. I turned to see Recodo staring at me in awe while Jeradoo and even Saderg looked on in respect. I looked at the bodies lining the hallway, most missing limbs, and gagged before heaving. When I finished I wiped the bile from my mouth and walked carefully through the bodies until I was with them again.

Jeradoo nodded and I returned the gesture before we continued on. We ran swiftly and silently down long deserted hallways. We finally came to a large door that opened as we approached to let light in that momentarily blinded us. We blinked until we could see again and took the area beyond in a glance.

It was a room big enough to house a small carrier, but the only thing in the room was a bridge large enough for five Lekgolo to walk side by side on that stretched from the door we were at about fifty yards to another door. The door on the other side was twice the size of a regular door and had to heretics with honor guard helmets on showing something, or someone, important was in there. Jeradoo turned to Recodo and Saderg, "Two down wind, think you can take them." They nodded and crept through the door quietly.

Saderg whispered something to Recodo as he unslung his carbine. Recodo nodded setting his rifle down and grabbing his beam rifle. Both of them scoped and seemed to be swinging their weapons between the targets. I was about to ask what they were doing when Saderg yelled, "Now!"

Recodo pulled the trigger and I saw his shot hit the guard in the leg. It didn't kill him, but it dropped his shield and Saderg took his shot hitting that guard in the head as Recodo swung his rifle and shot the other guard in the eye. Both gaurds fell quietly to the ground, dead.

As the guards fell, I felt hollow inside, but didn't throw up. We took off running to the other side and reached the far door without incident. Jeradoo looked at Saderg and Recodo, "You two stay here, let no one in behind us." They nodded and took a place on either side of the door. Jeradoo looked at me, "Your with me Ferdu." he said before grabbing his sword and going through the door.

I put my rifle on my other leg and grabbed my sword also and followed. We found ourselves in a small room, about the size of a private room with a small table in the center and a bed in the corner. On the other side of the room stood A Sangheili heretic, but this one had honor guard armor on, except for the helmet.

The helmet was a council member type, but it was broken in half. It must have been purposely, because it was broken in a straight line. The side of his face visible was normal, but it's eye was blood red with a jet black pupil in the center. I knew immediately that this was the leader we needed to kill.

He saw Jeradoo and snarled, "It's been a while commander." he spat, glaring. His eyes roamed to me, "So the runt finally grew up." I was caught off guard, he spoke like he knew me. He returned his gaze to Jeradoo, "What lies have you whispered in his ears Jeradoo, that I am a monster who betrayed everyone I knew!" he said, his voice raising.

He started to laugh, a horrible laugh that made my skin crawl, "Does he even know how to use that sword," he turned hitting a button on the wall, "let's find out." The wall to my left opened and a heretic with pure honor guard armor holding an energy sword came charging out. I raised my blade and we clashed. I held it long enough to look to see Jeradoo in combat with their leader, but their leader was using an honor spear not a blade.

I returned my attention to the heretic I was fighting. He pulled back and I charged into the attack, tackling him. I smashed him into the wall and he was able to punch me in the gut and I backed off. He roared and charged me. The voice came again,_ What a pitiful fighter_ it said.

Again the pop rang out and the heretic moved slower. I dodged his strike by jumping to the side and brought my fist up to slam into his chest. I saw him double over in pain and quickly attacked his exposed neck. His head fell to the floor, followed by his body. I heard metal hit flesh and looked over to see Jeradoo be hit and fly across the room.

The heretic leader smiled behind his helmet as he walked over and raised his spear to finish Jeradoo. Jumping across the table I blocked his thrust by twisting the spear between the two points of my sword. I twisted my blade and the spear snapped in two. The leader turned his attention from an unconscious Jeradoo to me. His smile widened as he saw my eyes.

He laughed as he reached to his waste, fishing out the hilt of an energy sword that had two medallions strung to it with trip wire. Each had a different unfamiliar symbol on them which glowed as he activated it. He laughed as he swung in a chop at my head. Neatly, I blocked it, but he was over-powering me and forced me backwards. I jumped backwards over the table.

He continued to laugh as he threw the table out of his way and charged again. Again I blocked and swung around so I was behind him and struck. He allowed his blade to fall across his back and blocked my swing and grabbed my arm with his other hand. He pulled and threw me into the passage the honor guard had come from.

I landed heavily and stood just in time to block a sideways swing at my chest. Still he laughed as he continued to batter away at my sword. My hands were becoming numb as I was forced down the passage. Suddenly he swung around so he was toward the unknown destination. I looked behind him and saw a gravity elevator waiting. He smiled and growled as he ran for it. I couldn't let him get away so I ran after him.

He activated the lift as he reached it and it began to rise. He was NOT getting away! I jumped and reached out and my hand grabbed the bottom of the lift as it rose. I swung myself onto the lift and saw his look of surprise become glee, "At least you're a fighter." he chuckled. I was getting really sick of his laugh.

I felt light headed suddenly and he looked at me and smiled even greater, "Yes, let out your rage. LET IT OUT!" he shouted. A feeling I had never felt before began to run through me, I didn't know why, but I hated this heretic, I wanted him dead.

A far off roar shattered my thoughts and I was losing the ability to think rationally. In spite of all this he still laughed. His eyes grew completely red, swallowing his pupils and his laugh became even more sinister, "How's your sister Ferdu, still a bitch? That wrench never knew what was good for her." I snarled even louder, how DARE he say these things. I jumped at him yelling, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY THAT!!"

He grabbed my raised arm and I saw the strain he was putting on his arm to fend me off. He snarled at me, "You don't even recognize my voice, I'm deeply shocked you wouldn't remember your own father!" he spat. I stood stunned as we paused our fighting, the lift still rising. This couldn't possibly be him, my father was an ass to be sure, but he wasn't a heretic… was he?

"No," I said, "your not my father, my father is dead." A sad look came to his eye as the pupil retuned and he reached behind him. I stiffened, ready for another attack. He pulled out a small coin. I gasped. My families crest was on it! That could only mean one thing due to the DNA coded bomb inside the coin would detonate if touched anyone outside my family: he was telling the truth.

I gaped, mandibles wide as I whispered, "Why?" He looked at me, "Why did I turn heretic? Simple. I learned something the prophets do not." I stiffened, such talk was serious heresy. I roared and attacked. His pupil disappeared again as he blocked my attack and sighed, "Looks like your not going to listen at the moment." I merely renewed my assault.

We traded blows, but he seemed to only be toying with me. The hate grew to a blazing rage and the world started to turn red. I looked at this heretic, my father, and saw fear rush through him. The pop came again and the voice rang out louder than before, _NO!_, it shouted on my mind,_ don't be like him, be better than him. Let not your rage consume you. Use it, but command it, don't let it command you. You are better than him, now prove it, tame your rage!_

_The voice rang through my head and suddenly I felt calm and yet the rage was still there. However, now it only provided much needed strength while I started to think rationally again. I felt great, I felt invincible and my actions only seemed to improve the feeling. I was winning!_

_My father could no longer keep up on offensive and was pushed into a defensive stance. Each blow I struck only seemed to make me stronger while he weakened. The lift came to a stop and he turned and ran down a long hallway, as I tailed him. He looked behind him and saw me and not the pipe he ran into. He did a back flip and hit the ground hard._

_I stalked over to him and grabbed him by the throat , lifting him off the ground. I looked into his eye and something didn't feel right, my father didn't have red eyes, so why were they now? I looked at his half-helmet and noticed a shiny silver hue emanating from under it. I reached over and grabbed it and pulled it away from his head. He screamed, "NO!" as it came free._

_A small needle came out of my father's head that originated from the helmet. I watched as his eyes faded back to their normal color and he smiled a genuine smile, "Thank you, my son." his voice had returned to normal with his eyes. He reached up and clasped my shoulder._

"_You released me from that cursed contraption. I'm sorry for attacking you." I squeezed his other hand gently, "Father if that thing is what made you fight I hold no anger toward you." I scowled at the helmet. He turned my face back to him, "I'm glad one of us was strong enough to control the rage. But now I am dieing." I looked at him in sorrow, "What? Why?"_

"_That helmet was the only thing keeping me alive, but as you said I was already dead. You are better than any I've seen with a sword, I die knowing my son will be great." Tears welled in my eyes. I had never been this close with my father, but the tears still came, "It's not fair father, I have become what you wanted me to be and now your dieing." I began to cry._

_He looked at me, "My son… all those times I could have been your father and left… I let you down." I shook my head, "No father, you made me better, stronger." He laughed and this time I enjoyed the laugh, "Thank you for those kind words, but," his look turned stern, "there is something I must tell you. I wasn't lying when I told you I learned something the prophets didn't. I recorded it in this." He handed me a small hologram projector._

"_When your ready listen to that… and… now… my journey… ends…" he took one last gulp of air and went limp. I howled in agony as I felt a piece of my heart die with him. Tears fell unbidden from my eyes as I hugged his body close. I stayed like this for several minutes until I heard footsteps. I grabbed my forgotten sword and my father's in each hand and waited for this new threat._

_Jeradoo, Recodo, and Saderg walked into my line of sight and I relaxed. I quickly pocketed the projector and deactivated the swords. No one said a word as I placed both on my hip. Jeradoo pointed at my father's limp form, "Recodo, Saderg, please move the body somewhere else." They complied quietly and marched off. Jeradoo turned to me and sighed._

"_I'm guessing he told you," I nodded and he sighed again, "how do you feel." I turned to him, "Like I need to get off this station sir." He nodded and Recodo and Saderg joined us as we walked to the lift, took it down, and headed for the hanger. As we approached, I heard a roar similar to mine when my father had died and ran toward the hanger._

_When I reached the hanger I saw one of the Lekgolo standing over the other's dead body. I ran toward the Lekgolo, but a solider, cut me off saying, "It's no use, when one dies the other will stay with its body until it dies too." I pushed past him and ran to the Lekgolo's side. It didn't even notice me._

_It let out another anguished cry and in spite of myself I found myself joining in. Both of us howled to the ceiling, letting all our emotions run free. I thought of all that had happened recently and howled just as loudly as it did. When we both finished I reached out and placed my hand on its shoulder, just above the spine on its back._

_It turned its head to look at me and I saw the many worms that make up its body squirm together to "speak." The Lekgolo spoke in a male voice that was raspy and quiet, "You are Sangheili, why mourn one of my kind?" he asked. I looked into his face trying do distinguish his "eyes" as I spoke, "I too recently have felt the sorrow you howl with," I paused, "the warriors say you will stay here until you die… is that true?"_

"_I must, she was my life-mate, now I must die to be united with her again." he said. I looked deeply into his face as I said something that just happened to come to mind, "Would she want that?" He seemed stunned by this and he said, "We would never wish each other to die." I smiled, "Then don't, you are still alive, you can still be strong for her."_

_He seemed to think for several moments before he turned to me and bowed, "Sangheili, you have changed my mind away from insanity and for that I owe you. I am now your personal body guard and will follow you always," he stood, "What would you have me do, my lord?"_

_I chuckled, "First off call me Ferdu and second I don't like the idea of you acting like a slave, so let's be friends, now what do I call you, my friend." He seemed to "smile" as he said, "My name is Ungolko… my friend." Together we walked past the surprised warriors to board the waiting phantom…_

_AN: yay another chapter. I probably won't be able to update for a while because of some stuff happening, but please R&R._


	4. Chapter 4: a meeting and a ceremony

AN: Well it's been a while and I think it's time for another chapter to our young warrior's story. I do not own Halo.

Our phantom made it's way slowly back to our ship. When we finally reached the hanger Recodo got out and stretched his arms to their fullest and looked at me, "A nice warm rinse cycle would do us good, don't you think?" I chuckled and was starting to follow him when Jeradoo caught my arm, "No rinse cycle for you just yet."

Confused, I let him drag me away in the opposite direction. We quickly found ourselves in the ship's command room. The shipmaster noticed us, "Jeradoo, it's not many times I see you here. What brings you here?" Jeradoo smiled and then went grim, "I have need to speak to the prophets." The shipmaster gasped, "Jeradoo has one of your squad already..." his voice trailed off as Jeradoo nodded.

The shipmaster turned and barked commands for a station to be cleared for "holy speech." After several minutes three holograms appeared and I nearly broke my mandibles in shock before throwing myself to the ground. The prophets of Truth, Mercy, and Regret themselves were going to listen to Jeradoo! Truth's eyes focused on Jeradoo as I looked up, "Ah, Commander Jeradoo, as I expected. Another fine pupil have you created commander?"

Jeradoo bowed his head, "Noble prophet of Truth, this is most unexpected, but yes, one of my squad has accomplished more than I imagined on his very first mission." The prophet's eyes flickered to me and I lowered my gaze. I heard the prophet chuckle, "So what makes you believe he is ready commander?" Jeradoo splayed his hands, "On our latest mission to the hideout of the Revealing Hand he slew ten heretic Stalkers, a Demon Guard, and the leader of the organization."

My eyes bulged, they were talking about me. So what was it I was "ready" for? The prophet nodded, "Indeed quite the resume commander, is this the lad then?" he gestured to me. Jeradoo nodded and beckoned me forward. When I was close enough Jeradoo continued, "This is Ferdu Ganailee, currently recruit rank, yours to consider for promotion."

I almost fainted except for the fact that the prophet's gaze now centered on me and kept me in place. I noticed the prophet of Regret going over my files. Truth noticed my gaze and turned to Regret, "What have you found?" he questioned. Regret fidgeted under Truth's stare and I felt a little better, "His records show he only just became a recruit and has yet to show his true ability, how can we be sure it wasn't a fluke?"

I stiffened. Truth focused on Mercy and asked, "And what do you think Mercy?" Mercy studied me for several seconds then sighed, "Upon him I see the symbol of one chosen by the gods to lead us to the Great Journey... or break the covenant forever." Truth became grim, "That we will discuss more fully in private," he looked at Jeradoo, "Would you and your pupil wait while we puzzle out his ability?"

Jeradoo nodded and the holograms winked out. I felt a shiver run down my spine and looked around. The entire crew stared at me, some with awe others with fear. The shipmaster himself looked like he wanted to throw me out the airlocks. Jeradoo just stood, waiting. After a long while the holograms winked back into existence.

Regret scowled, Mercy looked about to fall asleep, and Truth looked puzzled. Truth looked at Jeradoo, "We have decided that your young recruit will hereby be promoted to Slayer, effective immediately." Jeradoo bowed, "It will be as you say noble prophet." the holograms winked out once again. Jeradoo beamed at me.

I felt light-headed. I had just skipped a promotion. I had become a slayer without being a veteran. I was going wake any moment now.

The shipmaster snorted at the crew, "Well stop goggling at him and get the ship ready for the ceremony." a chorus of "yes shipmaster" came and then the crew was talking to the entire ship via their intercoms. Jeradoo motioned to me, "Let's get you ready."

We left and Jeradoo led me to his private quarters. He shoved me into the small rinse room and told me to clean myself, which I more than happily obliged. When I dried myself my armor was gone, replaced by a white shawl that I donned. The sounds of argument reached my ears and I walked out to find a Lekgolo arguing with Jeradoo.

When I walked in the lekgolo was shouting, "It is insanity! He loses his life-mate and now wants to guard one of yours!" Jeradoo smirked, "Well that's his decision, isn't it and we would do well to carry through with it." The Lekgolo "snorted," "Fine, but it is madness..." then he left.

Jeradoo turned to me shaking his head, "How you manage to defy so much in one day is beyond me. Oh, good the shawl is the right size." I looked questioningly at the door and Jeradoo laughed, "Your Lekgolo "friend" put in to be part of our squad when your promotion was announced." I stiffened, "The whole ship knows?"

Jeradoo burst into a fit of laughter, "If it wasn't the talk of the ship I'd be an unggoy." Picturing him as an Unggoy was rather hilarious, but I didn't feel like laughing right now. My mouth was dry. I should have expected this, but it still surprised me.

We left Jeradoo's quarters and made our way down strangely vacant corridors with Jeradoo chatting about what I should do and say in the ceremony. I didn't believe I could remember all of it. When he finished we had reached the chamber were the orientation had been held. The shipmaster's voice rang out from behind the door, "We here on _The Dark Revelation are quite fortunate to have a warrior among us that the Hierarchs have already deemed worthy, and now I present him to you."_

_The door slid open and I walked forward. Sangheili filled the chairs and each one had their eyes on me. I focused my eyes on the pedestal where the shipmaster stood with his hand flung toward to me and continued forward. For what seemed an eternity I walked to the stand, but I finally reached it._

_The shipmaster nodded and I let the shawl fall and bowed before him. I felt him place his hand on my head as he spoke, "Ferdu Ganailee, when you arrived here you were a recruit, but in recent battle you have proven yourself not only to your fellow warriors, but also to the hierarchs. They have deemed you worthy to be given the rank of Slayer." Sangheili gasped in the stands, but otherwise kept silent._

_The shipmaster moved his hand from my head and grabbed a large goblet on the stand next to him, "Ferdu Ganailee, it is my pleasure," he tipped the goblet and a dark purple liquid poured onto my exposed head, "to shower you with the blood of ancient warriors long dead and name you Slayer Ferdu Ganailee." He smiled slightly._

_Several Unggoy came forward with pieces of the gray armor and began to outfit me with them. I stayed still as they labored to don me with my new armor until it came that only my head was exposed. The shipmaster beckoned to me as he reached to the pedestal again. As I reached the stand he offered me the gray helmet._

_I took it with a nod and he stepped down. I stepped into the middle of the stand and I knew the giant image of me stood behind me. I raised the helmet above my head and brought it slowly down to rest on my temples, then slid it on. When the helmet clicked into place I reached for my sword and swung it in an ark, activated it, and roared._

_The entire complex burst into answering roars of approval as I stepped down and exited the room. Outside Jeradoo waited for me with a small group of Unggoy, who had my belongings on a hover cart. Before I could ask Jeradoo said, "I would have you take the vacant quarters next to mine as I seem to have a feeling you may need it for a while."_

_We made quick time to the quarters Jeradoo had mentioned. As we neared the door I noticed Ungolko standing guard. He gave a "roar" of what I can only guess was joy and said, "It is good you got this promotion, it made it easier to convince the nest master to allow me this position." I walked over to his hulking form, "Ungolko, my friend, it is good to see you, though how you knew I'd come here is beyond me." Ungolko merely pointed to Jeradoo, "He told me he would move you here, out of harms way, but still I feel you have need for guarding."_

_I nodded, then turned to Jeradoo, who stood gaping, "Wonders never cease," he said, "I've never seen anyone able to talk so freely to a Lekgolo. Well you'd better get in there before the Unggoy get it in their heads to take souvenirs." I ran into the room._

_The Unggoy must have finished for they were getting ready to leave. As they left I watched to see if any had something they shouldn't, but they were smart enough not to take anything. Jeradoo walked in and looked at me, "That armor suits you, Slayer, and as such there is not much I can teach you. You are a wonder of wonders like I have never seen and the Prophet of Mercy seems to think you are worthwhile." he stopped and appeared to think._

_He coughed and continued, "If you would allow, I would talk to you in private, complete private." he said with a glance at Ungolko. Ungolko looked at me and I nodded, but he hesitated to leave. I patted the inactive hilt at my hip and he took the hint and left, sealing the door behind him._

_Jeradoo sighed and ages seemed to fall upon him as he removed his helmet. The room was small with a small bed, a rinse-cycle area, and a stool next to a mirror in the corner. Jeradoo took the stool and laid his helmet on his lap. He ran one hand over his long head._

_For a time he just sat and finally looked at me, "I'm going to be quite open with you. Your father was once part of my squad, and a very good warrior. He and I got separated during a mission and our communications were... garbled at best, but I still remember hearing a few things. He found something and it told him something."_

_"He wouldn't tell me what exactly he had figured out, but he told me not to trust the prophets. I told him such talk was blasphemy and he laughed and told me that one day I must bring his son to him. After that I lost contact. I thought he was dead until he returned at the head of The Revealing Hand."_

_"I know he gave you something and I also know it may change your life, but I want you to know I trust your father even in death and whatever you choose to do I will help you as best I can. I have lived a good life and for some reason I feel as though helping you will be my last great victory."_

_He stood and replaced his helmet on his head and walked out as I gaped at his retreating back. When he left my thoughts wondered to Mercy's words. I would help bring the Great Journey or aid the destruction of the covenant... what did that mean. I reached to grab the small projector my father had given me from my sword. I held it up, took a deep breath, and pressed the "on" button._

_AN: The cliffhanger prevails! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and even more sorry for the wait, but I need some time to think on stuff OK? R&R_


	5. Chapter 5: revelation and destination

**AN: Ok enough vacation, back to work for the glory authoring. For the record Jiralhanae are Brutes.**

**I don't own Halo**

The small recorder sparked to life and a small holo-image of my father looked at me, "Son if you are hearing this then you know that I am dead. There are things that I must tell you that I wish I could have told you face-to-face, but it appears that is impossible. The first and foremost of these things is do NOT trust the prophets."

I tensed, such words were heresy and the image seemed to read my mind, "You will most likely try to disregard my words as they drip 'heresy' as they call it, but that is the way they portray me, isn't it, a heretic? I can only hope that you'll still listen, I know you will, you weren't like me, you were smart, they feared you for that, did I ever tell you that?"

"They wanted you to be just another mindless warrior, but you always questioned it. I should have taken lessons from you, then maybe I would have seen it sooner. The second thing is that most of what the prophets believe will be the death of not only the Sangheili, but of all the races of the covenant!"

"I spent the last few years in an effort to stop them. Son, they are looking for the holy rings and they must not find them, they must NOT! You have to stop them, but I'm not saying alone, there is a species out there in the galaxy, they can help you. If you are heeding my words then go to Gangorili, I found evidence that this species there, go see if you can find them."

"And my son, I want you to know that everything I've done to you was ruthless, I shouldn't have tried to make you like me. I hope you can forgive me... goodbye, my son." The recording shut down and a tear escaped my eye. I had already made my decision: I was going to Gangorili.

I walked over to my room's door, which slid open with a hiss, and stepped out. Ungolko stood waiting with Jeradoo, much to my surprise. Jeradoo saw the determined look on my face and asked, "What are you going to do?" I looked him in the eyes and said, "I need to get to Gangorili."

Jeradoo nodded, "That won't be to hard, our ship is going to pass next to it on our current course, " he paused, "you know that once you leave this ship, you're on your own, right?" I nodded. Jeradoo grinned slightly, "Gather what you'll take with you and meet me at the hanger." I turned to Ungolko as Jeradoo left.

He stared at me and said, "I go where you go." I smiled, "Thank you, my friend." I walked back into my room and grabbed my father's sword and returned to the hallway to find another surprise. Recodo was leaning against the wall opposite Ungolko, his beam rifle slung over his back.

He grinned at me, "Hope you weren't thinking of leaving without me." I shook my head at him, "No Recodo, you can't come with me, you have a great future here." He sighed at me, "Yeah, well I'm going with you even if I have to jump in slipspace."

He gave me that look that all Sangheili know means there can be no negotiations. Sighing I signaled for Ungolko and him to follow me. Together we made our way to the hanger. No one else seemed to be there, but Jeradoo stood beside a phantom in its start up cycle.

He looked at us as we approached, "You'll need to be fast so they can't call you back, so just wait until the last second and burn space once your out." I looked at him, "You won't be coming with us then?" I asked. He shook his head, "No, my place is here, I'll try to buy you time, but once you're out you're on your own, that's it."

I nodded and extended my arm. He gripped my forearm in a soldier's farewell. We looked at each other and I said, "It was good serving under you Sir." He nodded and I stepped into the loading beam. Recodo and Ungolko joined me as I took the pilot seat.

I smiled as I saw Jeradoo had already set the lift-off sequence. We sat there in the phantom, waiting. Gangorili slowly spread before the hanger, a back water planet of little importance to the covenant. Green areas sometimes broke the great blue of the world's water.

The lift-off sequence activated and we accelerated out of the hanger. I pushed the throttle to max power and we flew toward the planet. We reached the atmosphere and the radar pinged three contacts on the far side of the planet. Curious as to why _The Dark Revelation_ hadn't picked them up I pulled into an orbit course.

Recodo stepped into the cabin, "What's wrong?" he asked. I pointed to the radar and stayed the course. We came around the planet and I activated the ship's cloaking. What we saw made all three of us gasp.

Three ships that reminded me of the shape of plasma bricks floated just outside the atmosphere. They were small, but they were surrounded by several single-fighter looking ships that started at a point and extended to either side then came back and extended into a tail-like back.

Other ships came out of what I guessed were the larger ships' hangars. The front of these ships were round and the top angled back. They had two stubby wings on the sides. The greater portion of these looked like boxes with an extra little portion like a tail, but it was wider than that of the fighters.

I activated the ship com and cycled through the channels. Almost at once voices rang through the ships speakers. They were speaking in an odd language, one I'd never heard. I was about to turn the com off when I heard the voice speaking in the Sangheili language and I pulled my father's sword from my hip.

One of the medallions was glowing green and translating the odd language. I pulled the medallion off the wire and placed it in my helmet's translation port. It scanned the language and recorded it. I took the medallion out and passed it to Recodo.

Now I could understand what was being said, "... no sir, no sign of sentient life, the planet is quiet." Another voice joined the first, "OK then, start getting the planet ready for use." The first voice piped up, "Yes, sir." Then it was silent.

Now I was really curious, what were they using the planet for? Quickly I plotted a course to follow one of the ships heading for the planet. It sped into the atmosphere and down to the ground. At once I noticed a small base of gray metal. The ship was heading straight for it.

I pulled away and set down some ways from the base. I looked at Recodo, "Shall we go meet our new friends?" We quickly jumped on the gravlift and set out toward the base.

We had almost reached the base when we saw a group of these strange creatures. My first impression of them was they looked like Jiralhanae with less fur and Unggoy heads with sparse fur on the top of their head. They were wearing what I guessed was light combat armor that was a dark green.

One was laughing at what another had said. I walked forward planning to introduce myself carefully. A twig snapped under my foot and suddenly the two creatures were holding what I was betting were weapons.

And both were pointing at me...

**AN: R&R**


End file.
